Jon and Addie's life
by labinnacslove
Summary: This is a story from the best is yet to come. About how Addie met the man she loves known as Dean Ambrose back when he was just Jon Moxley. And their lives together through the years.(Dean Ambrose/OC)
1. not everybody is who they appear to be

**Author's note: I own no one expect for Addie. This is a one shot from the best is yet to come to show when Jon and Addie met.**

It was 2006 and Addie was just asked to come to HWA in Cincinnati, Ohio. Addie was only 16 and recently got emancipated from her biological parents and living with her older brother's adopted family with her twin brother. But since she had been training since I was 13 almost 14 she knew that she wanted to keep going and her big brother's only rule was doing homeschooling to finish my education. So she arranged with Cody Hawk that she would be staying with him a week then staying with Matt Anoa'i. Yes while in HWA Addie lived with Joe's older brother. As Addie was going into the building to talk to Cody she passes by a long haired Jonathan who knocks her over and then he stands there with Helena Heavenly staring at her then walk away.

"What an asshole" Addie says as a heavy set Sami comes up to her and helps her up.

"Yeah sometimes Jon can be especially with that woman around. Hi I am Sam Johnston."

"Caitlyn Brooks but I go by Addison or Addie." They shake hands.

"Brooks are you related to Cm Punk by chance?"

"Yes he is my older brother."

"Oh cool well let me take you to Cody."

As we go through the shows Addie get to know the talent there and really does not care for Jon moxley and the biggest ring rant on planet earth and the feelings are very mutual. Matt and Cody have already had to step in between fights because Helena is very rude and feels the need to call a 16 year old Addie a slut who is sleeping her way in the business. Addie just laughed and said hey old lady look in the mirror at yourself. She learns about many of Jon's problems with women and drugs and that Helena is just some obsessed nut job but she can't believe how much of an idiot this guy is to try and waste his life on trash. Not long after she left and hoped to never see this man again but fate had a funny way of going. While in IPW with Drake Younger in 2007 he starts talking about this guy from Ohio who will be there and in walks the douche bag who treated Addie like shit.

"Addie this is Jon Moxley the guy I will be doing a feud with here."

Jon goes to shake her hand and Addie walks away to throw up.

Drake takes her back to the hotel they were staying out in the conjoined rooms so he could keep an eye on her for Colt Cabana. And as they sit in his room getting ready to eat food and watch a movie there is a knock on the door. Drake opens it to show Jon and some skank in barely their clothes and beer hoping to hang out with Drake. As they come in Addie starts getting really annoyed because the whore keeps trying to take Jon into Addie's room so Addie takes the open beer spilling it on the chick who tries to lung for her. Addie quickly kicks the girl and throws her out. Which pisses Jon off as he grabs her.

"What the fuck is your problem stupid kid?"

"You asshole take the whore elsewhere you piece of shit hope you get an STD."

Drake quickly breaks them up and tells Jon to leave. As Jon just smirks at Addie. The next week Addie is in a meeting with the promoter when the dirty blonde mox walks in all smug like and they glare at each other.

"What's this about?" Jon asks.

"We wanted you both here because we think it will be a great idea for Addie to become your manager."

Addie pales quickly and couldn't help but think great happy 18th birthday to me. As she leaves to go to the hotel she is informed that they have no room for her or any reservations for her at all. Just as she is about to cry in walks her white knight. He hears what is going on and as Addie walks away thinking about how she is going to do this he gets two keys for his room and goes over to her.

"Why not stay with me since drake isn't here this week."

"Why I am not that easy?"

"Who says I want to sleep with you? Just trying to do the nice thing of getting to know you since we will have to work together."

"Fine"

They go up to his room and Addie instantly feels sick as there is only one bed. She turns to him and offers to sleep on the couch. Which he instantly dismisses.

"You know it will be too bad for you since I am here tonight you can bring back some ring rat to fuck you."

"Oh really princess and why can't I?"

"Because you won't like what I do to either one of you?"

"Is that a threat or promise?"

"Promise Jonathan." He just smirks at her.

"Why don't we try to let the past go and get to know each other better?"

"Fine you go first."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 2nd, 1989"

"Wait tomorrow is your birthday?"

"Yep 18th birthday."

"Wow well happy birthday princess."

He leans over to her side on the bed she was sitting on and gives her a kiss on the lips which makes Addie freeze.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"A kiss for the birthday girl only seemed right. Now your turn?"

"Same question to you?"

"December 7th, 1985"

"Wow a December baby nice."

"Yep"

He stands up and grabs his jacket asking what she wants for dinner and laughs when she says pizza. When he walks out Addie lays back on the bed and starts to cry because she realized this crush she always had on this guy has now gotten worse. And after that night they got to know each other more and more. Eventually dating behind everyone back and she knew that while he hated that she wouldn't sleep with him because she wasn't comfortable with that. How much the rumors of him sleeping around on her happened but she kept falling for his charms over it and was madly in love with this man. It shows you should see not everyone is who they appear to be. It is on the inside that counts.


	2. Tara and Addie talk moxley

A week after her staying with Moxley in a hotel room for the night 18 year old Addie was with her best friend Tara Bessey. As they celebrate Tara's 18th birthday together. Being friends for over a year the two girls had a lot in common and knew each other's secrets. So as Addie is telling her the story about what happened with moxley Tara quickly smiled.

"Wow and this is the man you have had a crush on since you met him at 16 so how did it feel to finally kiss Mr. Moxley?"

"It was the best kiss I have ever had like heart pounding like mad kiss."

"Aww that is so sweet so would you ever date him if you could?"

"I would love to you know that Tara but he is not a one woman man let's face it."

As Addie says that her phone light's up with a text from said man.

**Hey princess how are you today? - J**

**Pretty good hanging out with Tara right now. How are you mox? – A**

**Tell her I said hey. I am actually missing hanging out with you. When do you come back for our next show? – J**

**In a few days although I don't know if I am staying with drake again or what I am doing. – A**

After a while Tara took Addie's phone from her and decided to take matters in her own hands.

**Tara: Hey Mox! How are you?**

**Mox: Good and you? Tara: I'm doing alright. There is something I want to talk to you about. Mox: Sure. What's up? Tara: Addie has a crush on you and I think you should ask her out.**

**Mox: ...I don't know what to say. **

**Tara: Well, how do you feel about her and be honest with me. I know when you are lying.**

**Mox: *scratches the back of his neck and sighs* to be honest...I am in love with her. I have been ever since I laid eyes on her. **

**Tara: *laughs* Then ask her out. You're not telling me anything I didn't already know.**

**Mox: *chuckles* Yeah, you're right Tara. I will ask her out tonight. Tara: Good. Now, go get your woman. **

**Mox: Thank you Tara. I appreciate your help. **

**Tara: No problem Mox. Talk to you later. Mox: See ya later.**

After hanging up the phone with mox. Addie walked back into the room and stared at Tara wondering what she was up to.

"Alright so since it is your birthday is there anything you want to do tonight?"

"No I think we are good what would be great is if you get out soon on a date or to be in a relationship you should take it. Especially if it is a certain blonde haired blue eyed man."

"I doubt he will ask me out Tara he wants a woman who is willing to open her legs and fuck him and I refuse to do that."

"Okay I know you're nervous and also still a virgin but what else is holding you back from him?"

"I won't be with a man that is not willing to give me his whole self. I mean body, mind, and soul. I know he will not be able to give up all the skanks and ring rats."

"How do you know he would do that your just scaring yourself into thinking it will happen?"

"Because I know how he is Tara why should I get with that and just cause myself heartache because I am falling for this man."

"Just take a chance you just might be surprised bunny."

As Tara said this Addie's phone goes off with a text message.

**When we meet up at the hotel will you go out with me on a date? – J**

**No funny business? – A**

**I know Drake and many others would kick my ass if I ever try princess. – J**

**Why all of sudden do you want to go out with me? – A**

**Because I would like to get to know you more princess and you deserve to be treated right. So please let's go out to dinner together and see how things go. – J**

**Okay I would love to do that mox. – A**

**Great see you in a couple days and I hope you girls have a good night. – J**

"You're right I will take a chance. What is the worst thing that can happen?"


	3. Why mox

Ch 3

After an amazing date Jon asked Addie to be his girlfriend which she gladly accepted. It had been a little shaky at first because Addie was constantly worried because she knew how Jon was and how much he loved sex. A couple of times she would be in the motel room with him and notice condoms in the bathroom but he would tell her that he was always prepared for when she was ready for that next step. But for Addie sex was the one thing she will hold out on until she truly loves the man she is with because she wants her first time to be special. There has also been a couple of times they would go back to the room and there would be a rat there waiting for them and Addie would instantly leave to go see her friend Tara who was added to the shows with them. And finally after a couple of hours Jon would call Addie to come back to the room and it would usually smell like alcohol with Jon drunk. She would ask him what happened and he would just say some of the guys asked him to go out to the bar and drink together. And Addie had starting to see when he drank and did whatever else his friends did there was Jon moxley the asshole staring her in the face trying anything to get inside her pants instead of the Jon good she was starting to fall for.

"Seriously Tara do you think he wants to even be with me or would he rather a girl there for sex?"

"Addie he likes you and yes at times he starts to act like a douche bag but I know he cares about you sweetie."

"Well I better get going I have a different show to be at this weekend so I won't be seeing any of you guys."

"Yes I know you're working roh this weekend and I am working at both ipw and hwa."

"Have fun and keep an eye out on my weird little boyfriend."

"And you keep an eye on mine."

Tara had recently started dating Tyler Black and things were going okay between them. Addie was happy for them both but wished that she could shake the feeling Jon was constantly cheating on her.

As that weekend rolled around Tara had seen Jon a couple of times drinking with people and all these rats around one he took off with for a few hours and she was angry because he would be this stupid to do this to her best friend who was really starting to feel for him. She had hoped Jon would man up and quit hurting her before Addie gets more attached. While at hwa she pulled Jon away from his friend that wanted him to go get high with him and felt she needed to tell him that if he wanted to just have ring rats and whores then he needed to stop leading Addie on. "What the fuck Jon? You're going to lose Addie if you don't stop sleeping around with these ring rats, getting drunk, and getting high? Do you not see how much she loves you? I am tired of Addie running to me every time you guys have a date because she finds a ring rat in your room! You are the most selfish son of a bitch I have ever met in my life! If, you want to be with Addie, please, start making her a priority and getting yourself cleaned up. As of right now, you are on my shitless. In fact, you are number one fuck ass! I hope you realized what you have done and right now, I don't want you around her, unless you are going to promise me that you will get yourself cleaned up. Will you please do this one thing for me? "

A couple of days of later when Addie came out to Ohio to surprise Jon for his birthday. She showed up to his apartment before going to see Tara. As she got there she figured the loud noises she was hearing was from his roommate and his roommate's girlfriend because the other roommate let her in. She went over to his bag and put the present and the letter she wrote him in his backpack and found a bottle of sleeping pills in there. She takes the bottle and felt the need to confront him on it when she goes to his room. As she opens the door she finds the source of the loud noise it was Jon and some blonde slut having sex with each other.

"What the hell is this?"

"Addie baby what are you doing here?"

"Fuck you Jon I am so done with your shit."

She runs out of the room and leaves the apartment all together. Jon got up and threw the picture by his bed at the wall.

"Mox why are you flipping out about some little bitch that ruined our time."

"Don't ever call her that."

Two days later Tara after trying to find Addie for days showed up to Jon's house. Where he was in his room with the same skank from the other day.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jon? I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't have done that! Who in the fuck is she?"

As she says that her phone goes off with Matt calling her.

"Hey matt have you found her?"

"Tara get to the hospital and fast. Yes I found her she just tried to OD on sleeping pills with a note talking about how if someone sees Jon tell him that she was falling in love with him. Luckily I found her before it was too late."

"Thank you matt."

After Tara asked Jon, the ring rat said, "I'm the girl that hopefully makes Mox settle down and marry one day." Tara saw red after what she just heard.

She pulls the skank out of the bed and throws her against the wall. "You've got it all wrong sweetie. You're just a ring rat and that is all you're ever going to be." Tara then proceeds to beat the shit out her. "You make me sick Mox because of her, Addie almost lost her life."

"What do you mean almost lost her life."

"Addie is in the hospital because she took all of your sleeping pills after she found you in bed with this slut. So, I hope you're happy with yourself. This is the most selfish thing you have ever done. So, please, stay away from Addie you man whore? By the way, Happy Birthday."

"What do you mean she took all my sleeping pills is she going to be okay?"

"Yes because luckily Matt found her before it was too late. They're at the hospital right now. Unlike you actually care about her. Anyways, I'm on my way to go see her. If, you show up, that'll be your worst mistake ever. Goodbye Jon."

Tara heads over to the hospital and runs over to Matt hugging him.

"Any news?"

"She had her stomach pumped and they are keeping her for 72 hour watch her brother is flying in soon. She is awake now if you want to see her."

"Hey Bunny! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive although I wish I wasn't. Why can't he just love me Tara?"

"He's a man whore who can't keep it in his pants. If, he truly loved you, then he would be with only you and nobody else. I love you more than words Bunny. It's killing me to see you like this, but I can understand your reasons. Next time, please come to me, instead of doing something dangerous?"

"I promise I just wish I hadn't fallen for him."

"You can't help what the heart wants. You thought he was going to change and obviously not. I hate him for the way he treated you . You know as well as I do, he treated you as if you were one of the ring rats. I'm sorry for being blunt, but I know you would have me be honest rather than lie to you."

"Yes I know I sadly want to see him at least once and just end it."

"Ok Bunny. I will call him and tell him that you want to see him."

"Do you think he ever opened the present?"

"I didn't stay to see. As soon as Matt called me, I was in the car, and on my way to the hospital."

"Okay let me know what he says I am going to take a nap."

"Ok. I'm going to go call him right now."

Tara walks out the room and at the first ring he answered.

"Hello Tara."

"Hi Jon. Addie has asked me to call you and tell you that she wants to see you."

"How is she? Did she asks for anything else?"

"She's doing alright. Just taking a nap. She was wondering if you opened your birthday present."

"Wait what present?"

"The present she left in your backpack."

"Oh let me look and I will be over there."

He goes to his backpack and sees the letter and a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. As he opens the present he sees a brand new shirt that he really wanted of the Cincinnati reds.

"Holy shit she went out and got me something I wanted and I really fucked up. Why would she want me?"

As he got to the hospital Tara and Matt wouldn't even look at him. He could tell by the redness of Tara's face how much she had been crying. He never meant to hurt Addie put his demons and addictions were hard to get rid of. Maybe he needed to get a fresh start take a break from everything and really get his life on track. He asked to go to Addie's room but matt stopped him.

"Her brother is in there now and he wants you nowhere near her even if she is requesting for you."

"Hey I get it Matt I fucked up but let me at least be honest with her. I know I don't deserve her and need to focus on getting myself in order I get it. Let me just say goodbye to her please."

Matt took him to Addie's room where Cm punk and her twin brother Alex was sitting on both sides of the bed. They both looked up when Jon entered the room and Phil instantly wanted to fight him.

"Please Phillip just leave him alone for my sake and give us this time alone. I know they going to tell all of you to head out soon so go get sleep and I will see you in the morning." Addie's frail voice says.

"Fine I love you baby sister. And you don't hurt her anymore because I can't lose her." As both brothers walk out the door.

Jon rushes over to the chair and sits next to Addie holding her hand. The minute her other hand stroked his cheek and he saw her tears he broke down.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I don't understand why you even want to be with me in the first place."

"Jon why ask me to be with you but then the minute a girl opens her legs and says fuck me you go for it?"

"I was still trying to be the man everyone knows. I am afraid to get close to someone and have them hurt as much as I do."

"We are really the most damaged people and it seems like we only get each other. I just wish you would get cleaned and then hopefully we could try again."

"Aren't you moving back to Chicago taking a break from wrestling?"

"Nope I am actually going to be leaving with Matt here in Ohio so I can be monitored and just take things slowly."

"Can we take it slow?"

"Yes Jonathan I will need it."

They gave each other a kiss. And Jon stayed the night with Addie trying to talk to each other and deal with their problems.


	4. Addie meets Xavier

Ch 4

Jan 2008

Addie was moving all of her stuff out of Matt's house into the little apartment that she and Tara got to be away from Chicago for awhile they decided that Ohio was the best bet and Alex was also going to move in with them. Jon and Addie decided to take things slow since Hwa closed he started to work at a gym taking a break from wrestling because he was burnt out. They weren't exclusive so she told him if he wanted to screw chicks he she was getting tired of his constant promises to be with her only. She was also taking a break from wrestling to get everything in her life in order and was accepted into college out there to focus on having a degree to fall back on. While working at the gym Jon has also been working on getting clean off the drugs because Addie gave him an ultimatum of get sober or she will never give him another chance because she doesn't want to go down that road. As she just finished her first week of school she met a young man who was in her communications class. He had green eyes and black hair. Was only 5'8 and had a skinny build. Addie thought he was a really sweet guy.

"Hey Caitlyn want to go get some coffee and talk about this upcoming assignment for class?"

"Xavier please call me Addie or Addison I hate the name Caitlyn. And I would love to go with you."

"Okay Addie let's go. "

As they go walking to the coffee shop Addie's phone starts going off with a text message from Jon.

_Are we meeting at the pizza place or where for dinner tonight?_

_Nowhere out with a friend from school tonight. Have homework to work on._

Addie had completely forgot about their date but he could just wait for the next one because she didn't want to give up her plans for Jon.

He canceled on her last week because he wanted to go out with his buddies why couldn't she do the same? She just turned off her phone because she knew that Jon would be bugging her until she came to what he wanted.

"Everything okay?" Xavier asks as the get to the shop.

"Yeah sorry just my friend asking me if I was meeting him for something but he knew I had a lot of homework to work on."

"Ahh well here is your coffee. And let's get started on this project."

After working for over 2 hours on the project and just hanging out with Xavier they came to find out they liked a lot of the same pop punk music and Xavier really liked wrestling. When Addie asked him who his all-time favorite wrestler was he said to her it was cm punk and she just laughed so hard not wanting to tell him about her big brother. Then he got into how he had come to a couple of hwa shows and thought Jon moxley wasn't that bad and Addie felt bad about ditching Jon and canceling their date but if he wants to play the field she should be allowed to be a single 18 year old too. Not waiting around for someone that doesn't know what he wants yet. As they were walking to Addie's car for her to head home before Tara starts to flip out they just talked.

"Thanks for coming with me Addison. I had a lot of fun and would like to go out again with you."

"That would be awesome I am cool with that we know each other's school schedule and after my classes I am always free."

"Awesome well I will see you next Monday for class. I will probably text you later on and we can talk some more."

"That will be cool well I better get going before my twin brother and roommate wonder where I am."

"Of course have a good one." He kisses her on the cheek and Addie instantly starts blushing.

Ten minutes later Addie pulls up to her apartment and sees that Jon's car is parked next to hers and rolls her eyes. As she walks into the door Tara comes running to her.

"Hey where have you been bunny?"

"I was out working on homework with a friend I met from school. He is in a couple of my classes so he asked me to go out with him to work on the project we had to work on together."

"Nice Jon has been here for over an hour bitching because you blew him off to go with this friend."

"Whatever he blew me off last week but I forgot I have to be at the mercy of him and not allowed to be an adult with my own life."

"Yeah some men don't seem to get that." Tara said looking very sad.

"Colby?"

"He told me I had to choose because he was angry I moved to be with you that it was either you or him and I told him that I am 18 who is to say that we would work I have known Addie longer and so he dumbed me."

"His loss Tara you will find someone so much better down the line."

Addie walked in to her room and saw Jon sitting on her bed giving her a dirty look as she walks in.

"Hello Jonathan what can I help you with?"

"Did you eat?"

"Yes I did I told you I was going to with my friend. You do it all the time so what is the big deal?"

"You blew me off after I arranged my work schedule so I can take you out and try to spend time with you."

"Well now you know how I have felt the past few times when you blew me off for your "friends". We are not dating because you can't grow up and be committed to me so why is it a big deal if I keep my options open?"

"Because I thought we were supposed to be together Addison why is that so hard?"

"Oh like you were with that chick Britney at the gym yesterday during your lunch break instead of meeting me or last week when you lied to me telling me you went out with Brian when I asked Janelle and she told me how they were home all night and you were going to see some blonde chick from the gym. You're the biggest asshole I have ever met Jon and I am tired of dealing with your lies. I am happy you are trying to get off the drugs but I am not going to sit here and wait on your pathetic ass while you bang any chick you can."

Addie throws the teddy bear that he gave her a month ago for Christmas at him and walked out of the room and out of the house completely. Jon just stood there in shock that Addie would say this to him.


	5. What do you really want

Ch 5

After the fight between Addie and Jon they hardly talked except when he would come over to the apartment to hang out with Tara and Alex. Addie was still dating Xavier and it was going great she was enjoying the time they shared together. Both were together doing great in school and tried to spend as much time together afterwards. One of the biggest changes in Addie was the one girl who hated to really go out and party was now going to parties or places to go dancing every weekend. It was really starting to worry Tara how much Addie was changing. She also started to notice how much Jonathan hated seeing Addie constantly blowing him off when he tried to take her out and hang out as friends. They both turned to Alex to see if he could tell them what is going on because Addie tells him everything.

"Hey Alex do you know why Addie is starting to ignore all of us and is now going out and partying all the time?"

"She is trying to get over Jon and Xavier has been talking to her about being a normal 18 year old and to try partying so that she can be around new people and try to relax a lot more."

"What do you mean she is trying to get over me?" Jon asks.

"She is in love with you dummy and you constantly keeping her at arm's length is hurting her so she wanted to try and see if there is someone else out there for her."

"Wow I feel like an idiot."

"Jon why do you think she tries to avoid being alone with you?"

"I can't believe she is in love with me."

"She really likes Xavier but I know that he has been talking to her about opening up more to him and trying new things."

"Like he is trying to convince her to have sex?" Tara asks.

"Yes. And from what she told me they have gotten close but she stops herself because you know as well as I do Tara who she wants to lose it to."

Jon walked out of the room and went to Addie's room and found the photo album she told him about a few weeks ago. As he looks at the photos of them some stemming from when she was 16 and someone would ask for the two of them to take a photo the looks on both their faces throughout each one. He always felt this electricity with her and this pull to her that was with no other woman. None can make him feel at a loss for words at times like she can. There has always been something about Addie that actually makes Jon hate himself for the way he has been treating her. He hears the door open and turns around to sees Addie standing there.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Sure I guess."

"So what's up mox?"

"How is everything going with you and Xavier?"

"It is going good we are just enjoying being with each other why do you ask?"

"That is good and I am asking because I care about you Caitlyn I always have. Even when I am an idiot who has been the worst son of a bitch to you I still cared."

"Why?"

"Because you have always been the one who would be willing to tell me that I have been an idiot."

"You're not an idiot just keep thinking with the wrong head."

"Yes I know I am trying I just never felt for someone the way I feel for you so I do some stupid shit to try and make myself forget that I am falling for you."

"Wait what?"

"I am falling for you Caitlyn and I can't say it won't be easy for me but I do want to work on us and be with you. I never had anyone truly there for me the way you have been and I never cared enough about a woman the way I do you. You're more than just someone I want to have sex with get my fill and go I have done more for you than I have ever done for anyone."

After saying that seeing the look of pure shock on Addie's face he grabs her head turning her towards him and starts to kiss her with as much passion as he can to show her just how much she means to him. As they are kissing and feeling the electricity going through their veins for one another it is slowly starting to get heated. When suddenly the door to Addie's room opens and Tara comes in.

"Addie your boyfriend just called."

They pull apart from each other and Jon starts glaring at Tara for interrupting them. As Tara glares at Addie for having walked in on this.

"Okay thanks Jonathan I think you better go."

Jon nods and walks past Tara shakes her head at him. As he walks out the door she finally just loses it.

"What the fuck was that Addie?"

"I am in love with him and no so fucking confused as to what I should do because I care about Xavier."

"Do you really because that kiss just told me otherwise."

"I do Tara but damn it I can't give him what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"Xavier wants me to stay away from Jon and try with him but I have to be honest even kissing him feels weird."

"So then tell him you think it is best to be friends but you have to be honest bunny."

"I will try to. Hey we are going to a party tonight I was wondering I will probably text Jon and see if he wants to go too if you want to go?"

"Sure I will go and to save you trouble if I know Jon he is probably in the living room."

As Addie walked out there sure enough there was Jon and he agreed to go with them to the party. Addie called Xavier and told him they will meet there but she had to get ready first. She ran into bathroom to go jump in the shower while Jon had a talk with Tara.

"Am I the one that Addie is waiting for when it comes to sex?"

"Yes mox you are she wants to wait until you can admit you're in love with her."

"I almost did earlier but I have to let her decide first."

They hug and after Addie comes out ready to leave they head to the party. It was a nice little party playing some rock music and Jon could see that it wasn't going to be a total bust. After all hanging out for a while and Jon talking with Xavier he could tell the dude was really trying his luck with Addie. Especially after having one to many beers in him while Addie just had soda all night.

While off talking with Tara, Alex and a couple of their friends he noticed off in the corner Xavier was making out with Addie and shook his head guess he was wrong she didn't care anymore. It wasn't until a few minutes in that he noticed the minute Xavier tried to get very hands on with her that Addie was becoming uncomfortable.

"Xavier please I told you no I don't want that."

"Why because I'm not Jon?"

"No because I don't do that okay I really wanted to talk to you anyways and you just won't listen to me."

"Fine speak what is it."

"I think we would just be better as friends Xavier because I just don't feel anything romantic towards you."

"Bullshit! You don't it is just because he has been telling you he cares I knew that you were still not over Jon! Baby girl forget him all he is going to do is break your heart!"

He tries to kiss her again as she tries shoving him a way suddenly he is pulled away as Jon grabs him and punches him in the face.

"Dude she told you she just wanted to be friends get over it you drunken idiot. Come on princess I will take you home."

Addie nods and grabs Jon's hand as they leave with Tara and Alex. They all head back to the house and Jon tries to leave but Addie stops him and asks that he come into her room so that they can talk.

"Thank you for helping me back there."

"I would do anything for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Addison and always have."

"You do?"

"Yes I do that is why I feel like such a dick for what I have done but I am afraid because I never felt this way."

"Jonathan I love you too I have since the first time I met you."

She grabs him and brings him over the bed. As she pushes him on it and straddles his lap kissing him the two of them feel the passion with every kiss. After ten minutes of heated making out Addie pulls away and stares into his blue eyes.

"Make love to me Mox please."


End file.
